Jim Miller vs. Kamal Shalorus
The fight was the UFC debut of Kamal Shalorus and it was also his first loss. The Fight The first round began. Miller landed a body kick. Shalorus landed a left hook. Shalorus landed a hard inside kick there. Miller landed a counter left. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted USA. Shalorus missed a high kick. Miller landed a right hook. Miller's southpaw? Four fifteen. Miller landed another left hand. Four minutes. Shalorus had some swelling under his left eye. From that right hook. Miller landed a counter left. Shalorus landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Shalorus caught a leg kick and ate a right hook. Three fifteen. Miller landed a straight left. Kamal's left eye was already looking nasty. Shalorus caught a flying knee for a single. Miller stood very quickly with three minutes. Shalorus landed a hard leg kick. Two thirty-five. Shalorus landed a leg kick. Miller replied with one. Two fifteen. Miller caught a leg kick and kneed the face in close. Shalorus partially blocked a high kick. He landed a counter left hook himself. Two minutes. Shalorus landed a right to the body. One thirty-five. Miller landed a body kick. He pulled guard with a guillotine but lost it to guard. One fifteen. One minute. Miller landed a right elbow from the bottom. Thirty-five remaining. The ref stood them up. Fifteen as Miller landed a right hook. Shalorus landed a leg kick. There was a big mouse under Shalorus's left eye. Miller landed a partially blocked high kick and missed dropping down for another guillotine. The first round ended. The second round began. Shalorus landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. Shalorus landed a left hook and a good leg kick. Shalorus landed a right to the body and ate a counter uppercut. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Shalorus worked a single. Miller tried a flying triangle but Shalorus backed out and let him up. Miller landed a left hand there. Three thirty-five. Miller landed a leg kick. Miller shot and got a good single. He had the back LIGHTNING-FAST with both hooks working the choke. Three fifteen. He had the body triangle. Three minutes. Miller said Kamal was holding his gloves. The ref warned him. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Miller tried palm to palm. Kamal was defending well. One thirty-five. Miller landed a hard right in under. One fifteen. Miller had palm to palm again. One minute. 'Keep it active.' Miller worked palm to palm again. Thirty-five. Fifteen. The second round ended. Woooow Miller's cornerman talks fucking fast. "Kamal, let's win this round." The third round began. Four thirty-five. Miller landed a hard straight left. He came in and kneed the body twice and broke landing a right hook. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Shalorus landed a leg kick. Miller stuffed a single there and kneed the groin. Shalorus had to take a moment. He wanted to continue, he had some redness around his nose. They touched gloves and went on. Miller stuffed another single. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen left. Miller landed an inside kick. 'We need this round!' Three minutes. Miller landed a hard uppercut and a left and a big knee. Shalorus was down. Miller landed repeated right hammerfists and Shalorus was done. His nose looked crooked. He was a bloody mess.